


Reach for Me

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory gets transported back before Amy does, and she isn't sure she'll be able to find him when she arrives. But Amy and Rory are always able to find one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach for Me

     Tears are streaking down her face when she closes her eyes, and before she opens them again she feels rain pelting her cheeks, and then she can no longer tell the difference as she opens her mouth.

     “Rory!” she screams, the wind ripping her voice away; she turns slowly on the spot and tries not to cry out as she realizes that she is still in the graveyard, standing on the spot where in 2012 there will be a grave for her and her husband.

     If only she could find him.

 

     He trudges down the pathway out of the graveyard, cursing the impulse that had made him turn around to read that stupid gravestone and turn his back on the last Angel. The rain has already soaked through his forest-green hoodie, and he has no idea where he’s going to go, in the middle of the night in New York some time in the past. God, he doesn’t even know what year it is.

     Once again, he can’t explain what makes him turn around. But this time, this time – a flash of familiar orangey-red spirals past his vision, far off, back where he first appeared as well. All of a sudden he’s running, and suddenly the sound of his own name explodes in his ears.

     “Amy!” he shouts back, catching a glimpse of her tan jacket, sodden like his own clothes. His face is already wet with the pouring rain, but when the figure more familiar than his own begins to run towards him, tears that he can’t hold back begin to slide down his cheeks as well.

 

     And then there is nothing between them, and then they are kissing as if they have never done before. When they break apart, a strangled laugh forces its way past Amy’s lips, and Rory wraps his arm around his wife’s shoulders and tries to lose himself in the scent of her shampoo.

     They link their hands together, not able to bear the thought of losing contact with the one thing that has always been constant, in this new universe that will always happen in the right order. Their footsteps travel in unison down the pathway, a monotony of sound lost in the driving pelt of unrelenting rain.

     Emerging on the street alongside the cemetery, Amy squeezes his hand as the actual reality of their situation begins to settle in. “We’re stuck,” she breathes, “and he’s gone.”

     Rory squeezes her hand back and opens his mouth, trying to come up with something reassuring to say, but she apparently isn’t finished yet.

     “But you’re here,” she finishes, and she kisses him again, and he knows that even though they’re stuck in God knows what year with no way of getting home again, they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a story where they didn't end up right at the same time, and they actually had to search for one another, but I have no attention span and Rory decided to still be in the cemetery.


End file.
